Broken Memories Rekindling Souls
by Solera
Summary: The Grand Chase failed to defeat Thanatos 500 years ago. They have succeeded in sealing him inside a dimensional door, but it has been weakening over the centuries. Sieghart chose to bring back the Grand Chase to take up arms for the upcoming war.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **Welcome to Broken Memories- Rekindling Souls (BMRS). This will be a remake of my former fanfic from GCBoards(PH). You don't necessarily need to read the original one to understand this...

**Original fanfic link can be found on my profile.**

**Summary:** The Grand Chase failed to defeat Thanatos 500 years ago. They have succeeded in sealing him inside a dimensional door, but it has been weakening over the centuries. The God of Origins, Zen, and the immortal Sieghart chose to bring back the Grand Chase's souls and take up arms for the incoming war...

**Changes: **Well~ There will be changes in some pairings, specially the main one. Some of my readers voted for the pairing, and I went with what they voted. This remake will also include the new characters (that came after the release of Mari). I would list more changes, but that would spoil you guys.

PS. I've changed the character names too. Those that read the original fanfic know who is who already. I'm using new names for this one.

**Name [Pronunciation] (Nickname) - Age**  
Alexander [A-leks-san-der] (Alex) - 19  
Geromine [He-ro-mi-ne] (Ger) - 15  
Onyx [O-niks] - 15  
Alice [A-lis] - 15  
Maero [May-ro] (Mae) - 14  
Claire [Clayre] - 14  
Jeremie [Je-re-mi] (Jere / Mie) - 13  
Lance [Lance] - 15  
Sai Fushino [Sai] - '15'  
Tanee [Ta-ni] (Tan) - '15'  
Ex [Eks] - '15'  
Raz [Ras] - '15'  
Leonov [Leo-nov] - '16'  
Rei [Rey] - '16'  
Aileen [Ay-lin] - '16'

Updates will come every Friday.

* * *

_(Author's Note: Aerknard is the supposed first name of the character Sieghart from Grand Chase. I merely use Erknard because I like it better.)_

**Prologue**

Erknard Sieghart, a Kanavan knight given the title of Royal Knight status at the age of 14, knelt in front of his Queen. "Your will shall be done, Your Majesty," he said.

"Do be careful in this journey, Royal Knight Sieghart," intoned an old man who stood beside the Queen's throne. This was the Queen's adviser. "We do not wish to lose a fine knight such as you."

"Yes, sir. I will be careful," the knight said as he continued to bow down.

The Queen smiled at her knight. "You may rise. May the Gods watch over you in your quest."

**- Time skip. Some years later -**

A cough resounded as Erknard clutched his injured side. He didn't know when everything the situation spiraled downward so quickly.

He had followed a rumor which led to his discovery of the Kingdom of Kounat. After getting some disturbing rumors, Erknard decided to stop in said Kingdom and pray that this supposed war would not happen.

However, the war was really meant to be.

The Asmodian, who had called himself Dio, had thought he was part of the Asmodian faction bent on burning the Kingdom to the ground. Dio had fought him and injured him severely. To finish the work, he raised his Scythe and struck down Erknard's already damaged body. Dio left Eknard to die and resumed battle against the other Asmodians.

Another round of coughing sounded as Erknard lay on the ground. _'So this is it? The youngest Royal Knight falls in a war where he isn't even supposed to be in... So pathetic...'_Erknard thought to himself as he continued to bleed out of his wounds.

_"Do you wish to live, child?"_

"Who are you...?" Erknard asked as his vision began to fade.

_"It doesn't matter at the moment,"_ the voice intoned. _"Do you wish to live?"_

"Yes... yes I do..." It wasn't really much of a choice.

_"May the power of the Highlanders guide you onwards. Young Sieghart, we have deemed you to be worthy of our gift of immortality. One day, a terrible fate will befall this world. We are in need of assistance."_

**- Time skip. Decades after the war -**

Several years have passed and Erknard traveled along the world. He had given up his status as Royal Knight of Kanavan when the Highlanders expressed their interest in him. He noticed the fact that he didn't age after the Kounat War. The not-so-young Sieghart had been forced to accept that he would not die by conventional means. He viewed his immortality as a curse… not a gift as the Highlanders had presented it to him.

Erknard often wondered what reasons the Highlanders had for choosing him among others.

His battle-ready senses picked up something as he walked along a dirt path. Normally, he would deal with problems like this quickly, but he was getting bored with everything that has happened to his life.

An object flew towards Erknard rapidly. He heaved a sigh before unsheathing his sword to block the object. A loud clang resounded as metal hit metal. Erknard turned around to face a group of bandits that, he assumed, wanted to steal his possessions.

Erknard sighed again. He's been doing that a lot lately.

**- Time skip. Several centuries later -**

A scream of anguish filled the crumbling room as another Grand Chase member fell. "Lire! Lass! No! This isn't true!" Elesis wailed in protest and denial.

"Stop it Elesis! It's already too late!" Seighart stopped the girl from running towards Thanatos, the God of Domination.

The blue-haired knight smiled sadly at Elesis then turned to Seighart. "Sieghart... please protect Elesis..."

Elesis sank to her knees, crying her heart out as Ronan charged towards the God. The demented God merely laughed at the futile attempt. He killed off Ronan with one of this powerful magic attacks... leaving the knight lifeless on the cold platform.

Thanatos turned towards the two. "That knight was foolish enough to interfere with my plans of killing you girl. Now... you are the only ones left." Thanatos laughed maliciously. "Who should I kill first~"

Elesis glared hard against the God, tears still pouring down her eyes. "I will not stand for this anymore!" she screamed in outrage. Her dual swords were engulfed in flames. She ignored the cries of Seighart to stop. She charged at the God who killed her beloved.

**- Time skip. Some moments/years later -**  
_[A/N: This section involves several scenes coming from random years after the 'defeat' of Thanatos]_

Sieghart felt his blood run cold as he saw a figure drop from the platform above them. His red eye seemed to shine momentarily in the darkness of the castle. Two golden guns gleamed as one pointed to Mari's head, and the other pointed at Sieghart.

"The Keeper of the Nether World..." muttered Sieghart.

~o~o~o~o~

"This place... is not Kounat..." 'Mari' turned to Sieghart who was still kneeling, his head bowed. "Highlander, why have I been awakened?"

Sieghart's hair hid his expression as he answered, "It... There was no other choice."

"You know the consequences of this action of yours," stated 'Mari', who held out a hand and a blue orb came to. "Wake me at Kounat next time, Highlander."

~o~o~o~o~

"What is your name?" asked Zen.

He did not answer, however Zen and Erknard continued to question him. After repeated interrogation, he reluctantly answered, "Zero."

"Is that your name?" inquired Zen to make sure. Zero merely nodded. "Why did you attack us?"

"...Soluna," said Zero.

Erknard got intimidated by this. He got enraged, causing him to step on Zero's then raised Zero's head near his and asked threateningly, "What do you want from me?"


	2. Chapter 1

_"The memory of all past lives is indelibly stored in one's subconscious mind. The soul never forgets."_

-Jaime Licauco.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Hahahahaha," the eery laugh of the God of Domination echoed throughout the castle._

_"Heaven's Guardian!" shouted Ronan and called forth a Valkyrie (Angel) from the heavens. The Valkyrie fired a series of arrows towards the God, picking up dust and smoke that obscured the remaining Grand Chase's vision._

_A large hand suddenly emerged from the smoke, capturing Ronan who was too stunned to move away. "Was that supposed to hurt?" asked Thanatos mockingly. "I'll show you true magic power!"_

_Thanatos began to close his hand tighter around the knight while charging his mana to cast one of his strongest fire magic. Ronan couldn't help but cry out due to the immense pain from getting burned alive and having his bones crushed._

_Ronan thought that a quick death like Amy or Lire would've been better than this torture. This was the knight's last thoughts before succumbing to death's clutches._

* * *

A seven year old boy with shoulder-length hair opened his eyes tiredly. 'That dream again... what does it mean?' he asked himself for the hundredth time. The boy got up from his bed, for he knew sleep wouldn't come again until nighttime. After a short breakfast, he left the house saying he'd be by the park.

"Ger!" a mother cried out in surprise, rushing over to the monkey bars. "What did I tell you about this?" the mother asked when she pulled off a three-year old from it.

"B-but Mom-" the boy whined.

"No buts." The mother sighed before saying, "Play at the swings or the slide." The boy pouted, but complied. This boy's name is Geromine, pronounced as 'He-ro-mi-ne'. But his nickname, Ger, is pronounced as is.

Looking around the park, Ger saw the slide occupied by lots of kids. Pouting again, he made his way to the swings. Once there, Ger was surprised at seeing a 7-year old on one of the swings. He wasn't surprised by the boy's presence, but something drew Ger to him. Like... he knew that other boy from somewhere.

The other boys' eyes met Geromine's. A spark of recognition came to them both. Ger walked over to the boy and greeted him, "Hewo... I'm Geromine. What's yows?"

"I'm Alexander. Alex for short," the other boy replied with a smile. "Say... have we met before?"

Ger popped his head to the side cutely. _"N't this timeline we h'ven't,"_the three-year old replied using an ancient language. Ger didn't know, but he felt that he should talk to Alex using that language he knows more than English.

Alexander's eyes grew large. He also knew that language! _"I see,"_ Alex replied. _"Why do you think we can speak in this language?"_

Geromine shrugged before climbing up the other swing next to Alex. _"Beats me. M'be we're k'ndred souls or s'mthing."_Alex pondered on this before shrugging also. "Let's be fwends, 'kay?" Ger asked in their regular language.

Alex chuckled before ruffling the other boy's hair. "Sure thing squirt."

**- Time skip. 5 years later -**

Alex, now a 5th Grader, scratched his head as he watched the scene in front of him. Geromine, 1st Grader, was in a staring/glaring contest with his classmate. Alex clapped twice to get their attention. "Alright, what's going on here?" he asked.

"He stole my teddy bear!" the other boy pointed at Ger. Alex looked at Ger sternly as if asking, 'Is this true?'

Ger pouted, "I was jus' borrowing it!"

Alex sighed and ruffled Ger's hair, much to the kid's irritation. "You should ask permission from them before borrowing something. Where's this teddy bear?' Ger gave him the said object. "Right... your name is...?"

"Onyx!" the boy exclaimed in joy at getting his stuff back.

"Alright Onyx, he's your teddy," Alex said, giving the boy his toy.

"Hmph," huffed a girl who was watching the events since it started. "You boys are so pathetic. You need a 5th grader to help sort out your problems."

"Now, now, don't say that," Alex placated the girl.

The girl shook her head as she walked away. _"Such weaklings."_ Ger and Onyx got insulted by this, but only Geromine moved to charge. Alex held him back though and Ger struggled in his arms.

_"This language..."_ Alex started, causing Ger to stop struggling in shock. _"Why do you know about it?"_

The girl looked equally shocked. She thought she was the only one who knew about that. None of her parents understood the language! _"I just know of it! So what?"_she rudely asked.

_"You're a prideful girl,"_ Alex stated. _"I bet you just want to be friends with these two,"_Alex gestured to Ger and Onyx.

"No I don't!" the girl said stubbornly. "I don't need weaklings like those two!"

Alex shrugged. "Well it's your choice. Just remember that the offer still stands."

A week later, Alex was proven correct in his assumption about the girl. The girl's name was Alice. She became friends with Onyx, Ger, and Alex.

**- Time skip. 1 year later -**

Alex and Onyx looked at each other before sighing in defeat. "Hey you two, cut it out!" Alex ordered. He was now a 6th Grader. He would graduate from Elementary after the school year. Alice, Geromine, and Onyx are 2nd Graders now. New students came in, some were even accelerated ones... just like the one Alice was arguing with.

From what Onyx told him, the girls' name is Maero. Apparently, Alice's problem with speaking her thoughts came out again. Maero got insulted by being called a pipsqueak. This resulted to the on-going verbal war between the two. Sadly, Alice was losing said battle.

Alex sighed and strode forward to the two girls. He faced Alice and said in exasperation, _"Why are we doing this again, Alice?"_

Maero stiffened, but Alex didn't see this, having his back from the girl. Alice bit her lip before saying, _"I... I'm sorry Alex. It's just that I can't help it."_

Alex laid a hand on Alice's head as if to comfort her. _"Alright, I'll deal with this."_The 6th Grader turned to Maero- who was looking at him with star-filled eyes. "W-what?" Alex asked in surprise.

Maero grabbed Alex' hands, excitement evident in her. _"You can speak this language too!"_ she exclaimed happily. _"I thought Claire and I were the only ones..."_

"You too? And Claire? Who's that?" Alex asked in surprise.

_"That would be me,"_another girl, this one with long straight hair got up from her chair to present herself.

Alex looked at her and nodded. "Well, since I managed to stop that war, why don't we all just be friends?"

"Sure!" Maero exclaimed. "As long as that brute," she said, pointing at Alice, "doesn't start insulting me again."

Alice was about to retort, but Claire cut her off. "I'll be happy to join."

Alex grinned and began introducing the other members of their group.

**- Time skip. 5 years later -**

Alice stared outside the window of their classroom at Kanavan National Junior High School. It's been five years since their group of friends last saw Alexander (Alex for short), the one that brought them together. The one they all saw as a big brother. Their group essentially didn't lose a member, for they got a new one in place of Alex. This new addition is Jeremie, Jere or Mie for short.

The sound of a bag being placed on a table brought her attention to her right. _"You okay there?"_asked Maero. Maero and Alice became best friends over the years, even though they tend to bicker a lot.

_"Yeah... I am..."_ answered Alice tiredly. _'At least I'm not alone in this class.'_Alice smiled at her best friend.

The class period was about to begin. The students sat down as the teacher did the roll call for attendance. Alice was happy to note that Claire was also in their class.

"Fushino?" the teacher called out. "Fushino, Sai, are you here?"

The door to the classroom slid open. A teenager with a 'cool' attitude came inside. "Sorry I'm late... I got held up." The teacher nodded and asked if he was Sai. The late student confirmed that he was and the teacher told him to sit down anywhere. The teacher then resumed the roll call for the remaining students.

Maero felt really strange when the late student entered the room. She couldn't help but feel that she knows him.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview**_

_Alex continued to laugh at the other boy's excitement. __"Breath squirt. Breath,"_ Alex suggested. Ger did so, but he still smiled widely. _"Tell me all about it later. Everyone's been staring at us," Alex stated with a laugh on the end. Ger flushed red in embarrassment when he took notice and belatedly let go of the other boy._

* * *

_Alice walked up to them and asked, "Is this the surprise?"_

_Ger shook his head. "Not really. I'll tell you all once we're all here." Alice, Lire, and Maero nodded and sat down._

_Sai looked around the roof for something. His attention was caught by a girl sitting alone across the corner they chose._


	3. Chapter 2

_"Whatever you sow, you shall reap."  
-Ralph Emerson_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_'Big Bro Alex... when will I see you again?'_

These were the thoughts coming from Geromine. He couldn't help but remember why Alex left 5 years ago. Apparently, Alex' dad got promoted and they had to move to Ellia Continent. The sad fact was that the group didn't know Alex' phone number or his e-mail address.

Ger sighed as he thought of his brother figure. Also, the thoughts of not knowing anyone from class 1B. He heard a chuckle from his left. Turning his head towards it, Ger gasped and gaped like a fish.

"Miss me?" the familiar voice of Alex asked as he smiled.

"BIG BRO!" Ger hugged, more like tackled, Alex who just laughed at his 'Little bro'. _"I missed you so much! The others missed you too! And there's a new member of the group. And.. and-"_

Alex continued to laugh at the other boy's excitement. _"Breath squirt. Breath,"_ Alex suggested. Ger did so, but he still smiled widely. _"Tell me all about it later. Everyone's been staring at us,"_Alex stated with a laugh on the end. Ger flushed red in embarrassment when he took notice and belatedly let go of the other boy.

"Uhm..." a teenage boy got their attention. _"You speak with this language... why?"_

Alex shook his surprise at how many of them know the language. _"Because I'm more comfortable with this one. The name's Alexander. You can call me Alex."_

_"I'm Geromine! Ger fah short,"_ answered Ger. _"Mah reason's the same as Big bro."_

The boy hesitated before introducing himself. _"I'm Lance... This is the first time I'be heard others speak in this language."_

Alex nodded in understanding. _"If that's the case, join our group. All of us speak with this."_

_"Speaking of the group,"_ Ger's eyes shown excitement. _"I should tell the guys that ya'r back!"_He took out his celphone and started typing rapidly.

Alex snatched up his phone, causing Ger to yelp. "Don't tell them 'bout me yet. I want it to be a surprise."

Ger nodded as he took his phone back and typed a new message.

* * *

_Guys! Meet up at rooftop at lunch break. Bring ya'r food. Got a surprise you'd all like!  
~[GM]~ Gerger_

* * *

"There! Done," Ger said after sending the group message. "What's your phone number Big bro? You too Lance."

The three of them finished exchanging numbers as their teacher came inside. Ger told Lance to go up the roof at lunch break.

A girl with shoulder-length hair watched their exchange from the beginning. She turned her attention to the book she was reading when the teacher arrived.

* * *

Onyx and Jeremie sat next to each other. They were lucky that they had the same class at 1C. The class itself was pretty weird. On one side, they looked like gangsters. The other looked like model students.

One particular teenager caught Jere's attention. He had black sunglasses on, even inside the classroom. Telling Onyx about it, they chose to speak with the teen, and hopefully befriend him.

From the back, the teen looked like a girl due to the below-shoulder length hair. Jere and Onyx were slightly surprised to see it was a guy.

Jere smiled sweetly and greeted the boy. "Hello~"

The boy turned his head sideways, as if looking for something. "Hi..."

Both were confused by the action, but shrugged it off. "My name is Jeremie. You can call me Jere or Mie."

The boy did the same action again. Now, Onyx confirmed his suspicions. This boy was blind. "Ex is my name.." the boy responded.

"My name's Onyx," he introduced himself, instead of letting Jere do it for him. If he was right about his assumption, Onyx would do what he could to help Ex.

"Nice to meet you," said Jere. "Would you like to be friends?"

Ex nodded.

_**~Ring~**_

Both Jere and Onyx' phones went off. Both looked at the message before grinning.

"Hey Ex, you want to come with us?" Onyx asked their new friend.

"Sure..."

Lunch period came quickly.

* * *

Alice, Claire, and Maero took their lunch boxes and got up. Maero invited Sai, who agreed to come. Together, the four of them went up to the roof. There they saw Jere and another boy they didn't recognize at the right corner of the roof.

Alice walked up to them and asked, "Is this the surprise?"

Ger shook his head. "Not really. I'll tell you all once we're all here." Alice, Lire, and Maero nodded and sat down.

Sai looked around the roof for something. His attention was caught by a girl sitting alone across the corner they chose. "He guys, I'll be back in a sec," excused Sai and strode over to the lone girl.

"So who was that?" asked Ger as he munched on a sandwich.

"He's Sai, a classmate of ours," answered Claire.

Sai leaned on the railing, close to where the girl sat. "So... Tanee, did you see him?"

Tanee nodded. "It... is not what I was expecting."

Sai snorted. "Of course it wouldn't be. Your soul was hurt the most out of all of them. You got your memories, but you soul was not able to mend. The other Chasers were given the chance to receive their memories bit by bit."

"Is Zero here already?" asked Tanee.

Sai affirmed. "He's with the first two."

Tanee looked guilty and affronted. She couldn't help but remember the events that happened before.

* * *

_"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Jin shouted from the excruciating pain that he felt. His knees gave out on him, and his left hand clutched the base of his right arm. He had become careless early on... causing him to lose an arm in the process. Jin bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying out some more. He didn't know that losing a limb would hurt this much!_

_Jin deftly heard Amy rushing towards him. He didn't really notice due to his nerves going over drive. Amy checked the gravity of Jin's wounds and kept calling his name to get his attention. However, it seemed futile. Jin was already going into shock._

_A distortion in the air behind the two happened. "Look out!" yelled Sieghart as he tried to reach them in time._

_Amy looked behind her, only to see a creepy smile and the 'human' form of Thanatos appear. She felt unimaginable fear at being close to the demented God._

_Thanatos raised both of his hands and summoned a wave of energy from his feet, going upward. The waves hit both Amy and Jin, causing both to get knocked up in the air._

_Mari, during this time, was already possessed by the demented God. She was ordered to kill the Grand Chase members. "Eraser!" Mari's strongest magic hits Amy, killing her instantly._

* * *

"Come on... Do you think they would blame you for what happened?" asked Sai in exasperation.

"Are you sure they wouldn't?"

Sai sighed. "Don't let Raz take you again, idiot," Said chided, hitting her in the head lightly. "Stop wallowing in self pity." Tanee nodded. "Come on," Sai helped Tanee stand and both went to the group.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**  
_I don't really care who that Anon reviewer was, but if you don't like whatever you read and decide to review about how shitty it is... then please, give me whatever fanfic you've made and I'll read it.

_****_JC, thanks for the review. The time skips are there so that I could go into the main plot of story faster.

* * *

_**Next chapter preview**_

_Alice belatedly let go, blushing at her actions. "S-sorry." Alex smiled at her before standing up. The three of them sat down with the group._

_Mari felt several negative emotions, however, three of these seemed to be the most prominent. Despair, agony, and hatred. Despair at the loss of her friends and comrades. Agony for the fact that she could not do anything anymore. Hatred over herself at her helplessness during the fight, and not being strong enough to resist Thanatos' power. These three began to consume her soul._


End file.
